User talk:Gold710
HELLO, WELCOME TO MY TALK! NO SPAMMING, CUSSING, TROLLING, ETC.!!!!!! HAVE A NICE DAY!!! The Bosnian Empire And I sadly still haven't finished Pokemon Platinum. Maybe. Have you improved since the last time we've raced? }} }} }} Yes, indeed. What image, background color, and text color would you like for your archive box?}} Yep, mmhmm... Okey dokey, I set up the archive.}} }} }} }} Apology ....... (sigh) fine. But just know, if Skull does ANYTHING '''to Morcubus, I will do MUCH''' worse than swear!!!!!!!!!!! MorcuHeir52 02:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 02:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ...... OOOOOOOO, WHO ASKED YOU?!?!?!?!?! MorcuHeir52 02:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 02:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello again MySims Cutie 142 15:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Everglade Mantis Farwell, My Turnabout }} Also, what's your favorite song by Owl City?}} Dental Care is a weird song. I'd recommend it, though.}} Hibernating Fuzzy Dwarfs }} Well... }} }} You again MySims Cutie 142 21:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Agh! There's Glitter In My Eye! }} }} }} }} Sparkling Clementine Who got picked? I was beginning to think the movie was never even gonna be made, seeing how long they're taking...but I guess it's gonna come out after all. WHEE!}} I'm guessing they'll dye her hair or something...?}} }} Holy Crap gold wait! Gonna go down to the beach. Gonna do some beachy things. }} I need to get Tepig and Oshawatt, so I guess that's what I will do, too...}} }} }} Cheesecake Hi, Chessecake guy,how are you doing?Jessica9316 23:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Sweet Revenge, You've Lied Again! 1. It's modern day...so...you can use basically any weapon that people could use now. So...go wild. 2. Look up the definition of both words, arcane and weild. It might make a little more sense. If not...I'll just tell you. 3. Yes, yes I do. Riot and I already went over some stuff, but I suppose I could use some more help as well.}} 2. Weild means undergrowth and/or foliage, which also can have to do with forests. Do you understand the title now? 3. So... }} }} }} }} }} }} Never. }} }} }} Mercy, is for lips! Stuff GOTTA GEDDAN ON SUNDAY In the hills, and highlands. }} }} Gifts! Have some pie! Don't you wish there was cheesecake gift box?Snow Princess31 00:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Awww! You very cool! Have these. Snow Princess31 20:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) }} Thanks! Is Potterfan on this wiki? By the way my name is AshleyRuby410 00:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) We recovered hairs and fibers from the masking tapes used to seal them. And I responded.}} WATARI, BRING ME A LOLLIPOP! YES, RYUZAKI! ...lolwut. Who's your least favorite characters? If you have any. Contrary to what you may think, mine isn't actually Light. Jeniffer Lopez said I replied.}} But who I dislike even more than Near is this character named Beyond Birthday. He's not in the manga/anime, but he's in this novel called Death Note: Another Note. Yami Yugi said I responded.}} Gale is some guy from a Miley Cyrus movie, and Peeta's this other pipsqueak I've seen in Disney movies or somethin'. Lind L. Tailor said I replied.}} I see...well, hope the actual movie's gonna turn out well. Wonder if it'll turn into another Twilight craze (hope not)... The creators that brought you Star Wars said I replied.}} Super Slow Speed Did you watch "HOP"? }} The Sim Apprentice Guest Star The Catcher in the Rye The Night of a Thousand Screams Prince12's Word Bubble and Sim }} Try the Fresh Taste of Fiber If so, what's your PSN account? Mine is BlankyXP (obviously). I'm looking for people to add to my buddy list and stuff.}} Alright, that's fine. :o Gosh, seems everybody's quitting. I dunno. I just pull out whatever random poopoo that comes out of my tushie.}} Gluttony Fang Don't you have a PS3? }} Do you have any of the Uncharted games?}} CHEESECAKE????? *gasp*